


Prisioneros

by Milenrrama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gen, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, POV Draco Malfoy, Prison, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama
Summary: Draco Malfoy es el encargado de alimentar a los prisioneros de Malfoy Manor. Luna Lovegood le hará ver que ambos son prisioneros y confiar en que Harry Potter vencerá a Lord Voldemort. Retuerce los hechos del canon del séptimo libro a su manera.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	Prisioneros

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J. K., me caes mal, pero esto sigue siendo tuyo. Una lástima, si me permites decirlo.
> 
> «Este fic participa en el reto multifandom del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras» de Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Prompts: Delatar a alguien y Miedo.
> 
> Nota de autor: Siento mucho si has entrado aquí al ver la etiqueta de Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter. No, aquí no están juntos. Pero quiero creer que se sientan las bases para que, algún día, en nuestra imaginación, lo estén. Luna y Draco en esta particular visión son sólo amigos y no hay interés romántico entre ellos.
> 
> Reconocimientos a Roxy Scamander, que escribió una belleza llamada Y volver a ver el sol, donde Justin Finch-Fletchey y Penelope Clearwater se apoyaban el uno en el otro durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica para sobrevivir cuerdos. No me avergüenza decir que he fusilado su idea hasta apropiármela. Sólo hay que ver el título de su fic y la frase recurrente que encontraréis en el mío.

Draco bajó las escaleras hacia el sótano, titubeante. Sostuvo con fuerza las escudillas que llevaba en la mano al trastabillar en uno de los escalones, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Los elfos de la casa tenían órdenes de no preparar los mismos alimentos para los prisioneros que para el resto de ocupantes de la mansión. Aquel engrudo de color indeterminado, supuestamente algún tipo de legumbre en guiso con las sobras del resto de preparaciones, olía asqueroso y Draco imaginaba que sabía aún peor.

—Poneos contra la pared del fondo —les gritó Draco antes de abrir la puerta.

Esperó unos segundos, escuchando atentamente hasta oír el sonido de unos pies arrastrándose, y abrió la puerta, tenso como una cuerda. Draco dejó los cuencos en el suelo, apresurándose a empuñar la varita con fuerza, acobardado por si alguno de los prisioneros se abalanzaba sobre él.

Los tres prisioneros que había en la improvisada celda estaban sentados en el suelo, al fondo, tal y como les había ordenado. Uno de ellos era un hombre que había llegado dos días antes. Draco no lo había visto nunca, pero los mortífagos debían querer algo de él, pues lo había escuchado gritar de dolor durante dos noches seguidas. Draco tragó saliva, incómodo. No duraría mucho, estaba tirado, hecho un guiñapo, sobre las baldosas de piedra.

Lovegood estaba agachada junto al señor Ollivander, ayudándole a acomodarse contra la pared. Draco se quedó allí, de pie en la puerta, paralizado, sin saber muy bien por qué no podía moverse.

—¿Sólo dos? —preguntó la chica, mirándole asustada con sus grandes ojos grises. A pesar de lo sucio que tenía el pelo, Draco pensó que tenían al menos tres cosas en común—. Necesitamos más comida, Draco.

—No… no es mi problema —tartamudeó Draco, nervioso.

Lovegood se levantó, acercándose a él. A pesar de la situación, Draco notó que seguía conservando los pasos de bailarina que le habían dado fama de extravagante en Hogwarts. Cuando la chica estuvo a menos de un metro, Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado, agarrando la varita más fuerte y levantándola, amenazador. Lovegood levantó las manos, avanzando hasta las escudillas, agachándose para recogerlas.

Draco volvió a tragar saliva, repitiéndose mentalmente que debería irse de allí. Ya había cumplido el cometido que le habían encargado, su presencia ya no era necesaria. Sin embargo, sentía los pies clavados en el suelo. Luna entregó una de las escudillas al otro prisionero, que murmuró un agradecimiento. Draco quiso gritarle que, seguramente, ese hombre tenía las horas contadas. No creía que pudiera soportar una tercera ronda de tortura sin morir, revelase lo que fuese que estuviesen buscando los mortífagos o no.

Abrió la boca para decirle que debería ser ella quien se quedase una de las raciones de comida cuando Lovegood se agachó al lado del viejo fabricante de varitas, ayudándole a comer, pero la cerró sin llegar a decir nada. Apretando los labios, Draco salió del sótano, azotando la puerta tras de sí con rabia.

Bajar el rancho a los prisioneros se convirtió en una de sus tareas rutinarias. Draco no estaba seguro de si había conseguido poner la cara adecuada delante de su tía cuando había vuelto del sótano el día anterior. Fuerte, despiadado, mortífago. Bellatrix había mascullado algo sobre volver a forjar el carácter de Draco desde abajo antes de empezar a despotricar contra su padre.

Su intuición no había errado. El hombre había muerto un par de noches atrás, víctima de las secuelas de su tercera tortura. Draco había visto su cuerpo destrozado en el suelo del sótano el día anterior. Los mortífagos lo habían tirado allí, suponía que como una manera de amedrentar a los otros dos ocupantes de la celda. Había tenido que contener una arcada y salir corriendo, cerrando la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Draco abrió la puerta. Antes que nada, dirigió la mirada hacia donde había estado el cadáver el día anterior. Seguía allí, lo habían intentado arreglar con algo de dignidad, cubriendo su desnudez con los harapos de sus ropas y colocando sus miembros desmadejados en una postura más hierática y formal.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco en voz baja, sin poder apartar la vista del cuerpo.

—Tiene un viaje que afrontar. Pensé que le gustaría estar presentable. —Lovegood se había acercado a él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, consoladora.

Draco se sacudió violentamente, para quitársela de encima. Había comprendido que era inútil amenazarlos con la varita. El viejo estaba demasiado débil para intentar nada sin una varita y Lovegood no parecía tener intención alguna de atacarle. Miró hacia abajo para ocultar sus emociones, descubriendo la escudilla con comida que llevaba en las manos. Los elfos habían recibido órdenes de reducir el rancho cuando había disminuido el número de prisioneros.

Lovegood cogió el cuenco de sus manos, procurando no rozarle. Draco vio cómo se dirigía hacia el viejo y empezaba a ayudarle a comer.

—Lovegood…

—Luna —le dijo la chica, suavemente—. Yo me llamo Luna y tú te llamas Draco. Estamos en la Mansión Malfoy y llevo diecisiete días encerrada.

Draco sintió una opresión en el pecho. Era la segunda vez que le oía recitar aquello. El día anterior también lo había hecho. Draco se retorció el bajo de la camisa, antes de reprenderse mentalmente por no conservar las formas.

—Deberías… —Draco carraspeó, indeciso—. Deberías comer tú.

—Garrick está muy débil. Un día sin comer sería muy peligroso para él.

—El chico Malfoy tiene razón —murmuró el viejo con voz cascada.

—No digas tonterías.

—Yo… —Draco sacó del bolsillo un paquete hecho con uno de sus pañuelos, tendiéndoselo a Lovegood—. Ten. Habrá suficiente para los dos.

Lovegood lo aceptó con una mirada extraña, antes de abrirlo. Draco miró hacia atrás, cerciorándose de que no había nadie más en la entrada del sótano, antes de hacer un hechizo calentador sobre los muslos de pollo que Lovegood miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Incapaz de seguir allí, Draco salió de la celda.

—Gracias, Draco —dijo Lovegood desde el otro lado de la puerta, cuando la cerró suavemente.

Draco se dejó caer en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada tras la madera. Unos días atrás, uno de los carroñeros le había preguntado por qué pasaba tanto tiempo dentro de la celda si sólo bajaba a entregarles la comida. Draco había balbucido la primera excusa que se le había venido a la cabeza, pero desde ese momento, se había quedado al otro lado de la puerta tras entregarles la comida. Así, al menos, se aseguraba de que no le pillasen entregándoles lo poco que conseguía escaquear de las cenas y podía intercambiar unas pocas palabras con la chica.

—Siento que sea tan poco —murmuró Draco, sabiendo que Lovegood podía oírle aunque hablase en voz baja. Ese día sólo había podido bajarles unos pedazos de pan que se habían endurecido durante la noche—. Ayer hubo puré y no encontré manera de traerlo hasta aquí. Madre me vigiló durante la comida. Creo que sospecha algo, pero no dirá nada.

—Está bien, Draco. —Este se quedó un rato en silencio, con la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta—. ¿Cómo están las cosas ahí fuera?

Draco enarcó una ceja. Era la primera vez que Lovegood le preguntaba directamente sobre la realidad de la situación. La mayor parte del tiempo, la chica parecía vivir en su mundo. Sólo bajaba a la tierra en momentos escasos, como cuando le había pedido más raciones de comida o cuando le respondía a sus recriminaciones de que priorizase su alimentación por encima de la del viejo.

—No lo sé —contestó Draco bruscamente. Por lo que él oía en casa, parecía cuestión de tiempo que atrapasen a Potter y acabaran con aquella farsa de resistencia, pero no creía que fuera lo que Lovegood necesitase escuchar.

—Harry nos salvará. Estoy segura.

—Lovegood, Potter no va a venir a sacarte de aquí —contestó Draco con dureza, arrepintiéndose al instante.

—Luna, Draco —le recordó Lovegood, con paciencia—. Yo me llamo Luna y tú te llamas Draco. Estamos en la Mansión Malfoy y llevo veintitrés días encerrada. Harry Potter nos rescatará a todos y viviremos un día más para ver la luz del sol brillar, escuchar el zumbido de los torposoplos y sentir el viento soplar.

—No necesito que Potter me rescate —gruñó Draco, exasperado, para disimular el impacto que siempre tenían esas palabras sobre él.

—Nos rescatará a todos cuando lo venza y nuestro miedo desaparezca. Ten fe en Harry, Draco.

Draco se quedó en silencio. Secretamente, había empezado a desear la victoria de Potter por las noches, cuando daba vueltas en silencio en la cama. Luego recordaba en qué bando estaba y rezaba a los dioses antiguos en busca de algún consuelo. Si Potter ganaba, Draco perdía, pues tanto él como sus padres estaban metidos hasta el corvejón en aquello. Si Potter perdía, Draco perdía, pues significaba seguir viviendo aquella vida de mierda.

—Eres demasiado optimista, Lovegood.

—Luna, Draco. ¿Sabías que los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados son capaces de regenerar sus cuernos?

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Draco, a sabiendas de que no debería hacerlo pues, cuando Lovegood entraba en aquella dinámica, era imposible hacerla bajar de sus fantasías durante el resto de la conversación.

Draco agachó la mirada. Sentía los ojos penetrantes de la serpiente del Señor Tenebroso clavados en él. En cambio, este les había ignorado a él y a sus padres durante toda la cena. Draco estaba angustiado. No había podido escamotear nada durante la comida, pues los elfos habían servido sopa, y ahora no se atrevía a intentar guardar algunos filetes. Cuando sólo cenaba con sus padres y su tía era más fácil, sobre todo porque Bellatrix estaba más centrada en humillar a su padre y alabar al Señor Tenebroso que en fijarse en qué hacía Draco. En cambio, con el círculo estrecho de mortífagos alrededor de la enorme mesa, era imposible robar algo sin que algún ojo indiscreto se diese cuenta.

—¿No tienes hambre, Draco? —preguntó su madre en voz baja y preocupada, al ver que Draco sólo estaba moviendo la comida en el plato sin comer nada— Deberías comer, estás adelgazando demasiado.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, apretando los labios mientras cortaba la carne. Cada pedazo de filete que comió le cayó con un peso de culpabilidad en el estómago, pues era una porción de comida que ni Lovegood ni el viejo recibirían. Se obligó a comer, masticando lentamente la comida, cada trozo de carne que tenía en el plato, cabizbajo para no delatar sus sentimientos.

—Hoy no he podido traeros nada, Lovegood —lamentó Draco al día siguiente, sintiéndose culpable, cuando le entregó a Luna el cuenco con la papilla asquerosa—. Lo siento.

—Soy Luna, Draco. Me llamo Luna. Tú te llamas Draco. Ambos somos prisioneros en la Mansión Malfoy.

—Esta es mi casa, Lovegood —explicó Draco, pacientemente. Luna le tendió la escudilla al viejo, que empezó a comer con apetito. Draco se había fijado en que este había conseguido recobrar algunas fuerzas, suponía que gracias al aporte de comida extra—. Podríais compartirlo a medias.

No se había dado por vencido en esa batalla. La cara de Lovegood se había afilado y los pómulos se le marcaban. La ropa sucia y andrajosa que había traído cuando la encerraron le colgaba como un saco enorme, sin forma.

—Podría decirte lo mismo, Draco. Hace unas semanas, esa camisa te quedaba ajustada al cuerpo.

—Mañana intentaré traeros algo más —prometió Draco, intentando cambiar de tema, incómodo.

—Está bien, Draco. Si no lo consigues, estará bien igual. —Los ojos de Luna adoptaron el brillo soñador y Draco asintió, despidiéndose, cerrando la puerta y sentándose en silencio contra la hoja de madera, escuchando atentamente—. Garrick, ¿te he contado alguna vez la historia de cómo Harry aprendió a convocar un patronus corpóreo?

Draco tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la nuca contra la puerta, escuchando la historia que Lovegood se inventaba todos los días para elevar el ánimo del viejo. A su pesar, Draco sentía el corazón reconfortado, imbuido por la esperanza que transmitía la voz de la chica. Cuando Lovegood explicó que el patronus de Potter tenía forma de ciervo, recordó cierto episodio en tercero y se preguntó, por primera vez, si la historia no sería cierta.

—Tú te llamas Draco y yo me llamo Luna. Estamos prisioneros en tu casa, pero nuestras almas siguen siendo libres y la llama de la esperanza no se apagará mientras Harry siga vivo.

Draco parpadeó, intentando contener las lágrimas de frustración. Ese día había conseguido bajarles fruta fresca y estaba intentando convencer a Lovegood de que comiese alguna de las piezas y no las dejase todas para el viejo, argumentándole que era necesario si no quería perder la dentadura. Lovegood le había mirado con la cabeza ladeada, respondiéndole esa chorrada que empezaba a sacarle de sus casillas.

—Si yo te llamo Luna, ¿te comerás una de las manzanas por mí? —le propuso Draco, desesperado. Lovegood dudó unos segundos que a Draco se le hicieron eternos, antes de aceptar—. Come entonces. Luna —insistió cuando la chica le miró con una sonrisa.

Se apoyó en la puerta al salir, escuchando los murmullos de placer de Luna al comer la fruta, esperando la consabida historia.

—¿Por qué, Draco?

Tragó saliva, incómodo. Había temido que esa pregunta acabase saliendo a relucir en algún momento. Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de la respuesta. Al principio, había pensado que era porque era una chica. Luego, que porque la conocía y habían ido al colegio juntos, aunque fuesen de cursos diferentes. A veces, intentaba convencerse de que era por mera humanidad, pero no sabía si habría tenido el valor suficiente para desafiar al Señor Tenebroso por alguien como Ollivander. Le hubiera gustado creer que sí.

—Eres amiga de Potter. —Draco había intentado que sonase como una pregunta, pero no lo consiguió y se maldijo, pensando que Luna lo malinterpretaría.

—Sí. Harry te cae bien, ¿verdad?

—Lovegood, por Merlín —resopló Draco. La chica carraspeó, al otro lado de la puerta—. Luna. Nadie que haya estado en Hogwarts a la vez que nosotros diría eso.

—Sé que no os lleváis muy bien. —Draco puso los ojos en blanco—. Por lo de estar en bandos diferentes y todo eso. Pero creo que Harry te gusta.

—No digas gilipolleces.

—No tienes que estar preocupado por estar en un bando diferente al de Harry. Te salvará igual, como nos salvará a todos.

—Si no nos encontramos en el campo de batalla primero —gruñó Draco.

—Incluso si lo hacéis, estoy segura de que tanto tú como él sabréis hacer lo correcto. Harry siempre sabe hacer lo que está bien.

—Yo nunca he sabido qué es lo correcto —confesó Draco, pensando en Dumbledore y el dilema entre matarlo o perder a sus padres—. ¿Cómo sabes tú qué es lo correcto?

—Dejo que me guíe el corazón, como haces tú cada vez que bajas comida, cada vez que charlas conmigo un rato o cada vez que te quedas tras la puerta a escuchar las historias que cuento sobre Harry.

—Yo no me quedo escuchando tras la puerta —se defendió Draco.

—En una ocasión, Harry se encontró con dos dementores cerca de donde vivía con sus tíos muggles —comenzó a contar Luna con voz soñadora.

—¿Cuándo supiste que te gustaban los chicos por primera vez? —preguntó Luna.

Estaban sentados cada uno a un lado de la puerta. En todo aquel tiempo, sólo el carroñero que había estado a punto de pillarlo había pasado por allí y Draco había empezado a confiarse un poco más y pasar mucho más tiempo allí abajo, charlando durante horas con Luna. Algunas veces, Ollivander también intervenía contando alguna historia cuando el ánimo de Luna flaqueaba y era incapaz de encontrar las palabras en su pecho.

—Nunca he dicho que me gusten los chicos —respondió Draco.

—Yo supe que me gustaban los chicos la primera vez que vi a Cedric Diggory en un partido de quidditch —confesó Luna, con la voz soñadora que ponía cuando estaba intentando olvidar dónde estaba. Draco se preguntó en qué momento había aprendido a identificar exactamente ese matiz—. Supe que me gustaban las chicas la primera vez que vi a Ginny Weasley defendiéndome de quienes me escondían las cosas.

—¿Quién te escondía las cosas? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

—La gente, para gastarme bromas pesadas. No estaba bien, pero Ginny supo hacer lo correcto. Y tú, ¿cuándo lo supiste? —insistió Luna.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Draco, sin saber exactamente por qué se disculpaba, si él nunca había escondido cosas a Luna.

—Lo sé. Pero no es a mí a quien le tienes que pedir perdón —contestó Luna, siempre perceptiva.

—Ahora mismo me conformo con sobrevivir, no necesito pensar en todas las cosas que he hecho mal con mi vida y mis decisiones —dijo Draco, enfadado con Luna, consigo mismo, con su padre, con el Señor Tenebroso, con Dumbledore, con Potter y con todo el que se le ocurría en ese momento—. No necesito el perdón de nadie.

—No importa. Sé que harás lo correcto cuando llegue el momento.

—Luna, no he hecho nada correcto en mi vida.

—Estás aquí —contestó ella, sencillamente—. Tú eres Draco y yo soy Luna. Estamos vivos, Draco. Mientras lo estemos, hay esperanza. Veremos brillar la luz del sol una vez más para nosotros.

—Y la brisa acariciar los campos de canola de Wiltshire —murmuró Draco, dándose cuenta de que hacía al menos dos años que no contemplaba los campos dorados desde la ventana de su cuarto—. Es como si los colores se hubiesen apagado, Luna.

—Volverán a lucir para nosotros, Draco. —A mitad de la frase, la voz de Luna se rompió en un sollozo. Draco sintió su corazón estrujarse de angustia. Lo poco que recordaba de Luna en Hogwarts eran sus extravagancias y la fama de lunática que la acompañaba por doquier. Allí, aquella chica se mezclaba con la realidad de la desesperación de estar entre cuatro paredes—. Ten fe por mí, Draco. Y yo la tendré por ti.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Draco al escuchar la derrota en la voz de Luna, intentando convencerse más a sí misma que a él. Guardaron silencio durante un rato. Las pocas veces que eso ocurría, Ollivander solía intentar levantarles el ánimo contando alguna anécdota de su oficio o de su infancia, pero esta ocasión no dijo nada.

—Lo supe cuando tenía once años —murmuró Draco al cabo de un rato—. Estaba en Madame Malkins, comprando las túnicas del colegio con mi madre. Entró un chico bajito, moreno, con el pelo desordenado. Llevaba ropas que le quedaban enormes y unas ridículas gafas redondas. Primero pensé que era la primera persona pobre que conocía en el mundo. Sin embargo, cuando miró a su alrededor, impresionado por la tienda, con los ojos muy abiertos, me fijé en ellos. Tenía los ojos verdes más bonitos que había visto jamás y pensé que, a pesar de todo, era un chico muy lindo.

—Harry vendrá —le aseguró Luna una vez más.

—¿Aquí? Ni siquiera creo que sea posible encontrar la Mansión si no te traen a propósito.

—Sí, si está aquí Vold…

—No lo digas —le interrumpió Draco.

—Tener miedo a un nombre sólo aumenta el miedo a la cosa nombrada.

—Eso es una gilipollez —gruñó Draco.

—Irá adonde sea que esté él —insistió Luna, accediendo a no pronunciarlo—. Si está aquí, vendrá aquí. Peleará contra él y lo derrotará.

—Luna, te das cuenta de que si Potter viene aquí, tendré que pelear contra él, ¿verdad?

—Sé que harás lo correcto —dijo Luna.

—No sacrificaré a mis padres por ninguna noble causa, yo no soy Potter.

—Por eso sé que harás lo correcto —corroboró Luna con suavidad— Nadie debería verse obligado a sacrificar a sus seres queridos por ninguna causa, por legítima que sea.

Se le empañaron los ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco sintió que algo encajaba dentro de él. Siempre había pensado que era un egoísta por no ser capaz de hacer nobles sacrificios, como hacían otras personas. Se había preguntado durante múltiples noches en vela si él habría sido capaz de ceder su comida a Ollivander como Luna había hecho hasta que Draco había empezado a suplementarles el suministro de víveres.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó Luna—. Vivir ahí arriba.

—Difícil —confesó Draco tras pensarlo unos segundos—. Afortunadamente, si él está en la casa, todo el mundo me ignora, porque mi familia no está bien considerada ahora mismo. Cuando no está, es incluso más fácil pasar desapercibido, porque hay menos ojos que observan.

—¿Qué te han hecho, Draco?

—Nada —respondió Draco rápidamente, antes de maldecir en voz baja. Tendría que haber preguntado qué quería decir en lugar de negarlo. Esperó varios minutos, pero Luna no habló. Se negaba a hacerlo si Draco mentía y tenía una habilidad para detectarlo aun detrás de una puerta de madera—. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Te movías de forma extraña cuando entraste a dejarnos la comida. Como si te doliese el cuerpo.

—Me castigaron —admitió Draco cáusticamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Fui incapaz de hacer la cruciatus a unos sangresu… nacidos de muggles.

—Tienes que decir sangresucia —le reprendió Luna—. Tienes que decirlo aquí abajo para poder decirlo ahí arriba.

—No deseaba causarles dolor —continuó Draco, ignorando el comentario de la chica. Se sentía cada vez más incómodo con esa palabra, pero no sabía qué era lo que había cambiado exactamente. También había pretendido no ofender a Luna—.Si no la sientes, la cruciatus no funciona bien. Así que me enseñaron cómo se hacía. En mi propio cuerpo.

—Eso es terrible, Draco.

Draco no contestó. Odiaba sentir lástima de sí mismo y que otras personas también la sintiesen. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato que pareció eterno.

—Ojalá no venga, Luna. Ojalá no venga, porque tendré que elegir entre él o mi familia y no quiero hacerlo.

—Salva a tu familia. Harry puede cuidar de sí mismo, lleva haciéndolo toda la vida. Si salvas a tu familia, te salvarás a ti mismo. Si te salvas a ti mismo, salvarás a Harry.

—Tengo miedo, Luna —musitó Draco—. Miedo a que esto acabe, miedo a que no lo haga. Miedo a morir antes de Potter acabe con él, miedo a sobrevivir y tener que afrontar las consecuencias.

—Draco, eres uno de los hombres más valientes que he conocido. Pero incluso el más valiente, tiene miedo, porque es necesario tener miedo para ser valiente.

—Potter siempre fue más valiente que yo.

—Yo soy Luna Lunática. Tú eres Draco el Bravo. Sobreviviremos a este infierno. Harry lo conseguirá —dijo Luna, con fe. Draco intentó creerla con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué harás cuando salgas? —preguntó Draco.

Luna había estado especialmente deprimida ese día. Cuando le había entregado la comida, no se había levantado de su sitio para recibirla, como de costumbre. Draco se había arremangado, ayudando a Ollivander a comer, como sabía que Luna hacía cuando este tenía pocas fuerzas. Después, se había sentado al lado de Luna, insistiéndole para que comiese. Le había costado, pero había acabado consiguiendo que engullese un par de bocados.

Al terminar, Draco se había marchado sin entretenerse como el resto de días. Había subido a su habitación y abierto el baúl de Hogwarts, rebuscando en su interior hasta encontrar una de las últimas cajas de dulces que su madre le había hecho llegar. Rezando en voz baja para que no estuviese vacía, la había abierto y volcado sobre su cama. Revolviendo entre los envoltorios vacíos, los cromos de ranas y los caramelos, había encontrado un par de tabletas de chocolate.

No había podido volver a bajar durante el resto del día. Había movimiento en la casa, al parecer los licántropos habían localizado una nueva presa y estaban preparando la partida de caza para la luna llena que estaba a punto de asomar aquella noche. Draco se había estremecido sólo de pensarlo, con el estómago agarrotado con náuseas.

A medianoche, la casa se había quedado prácticamente vacía. Sólo quedaban Bellatrix y sus padres. Se había deslizado por los pasillos en silencio, en dirección al sótano, abriendo la puerta lo justo para introducirse por el hueco y cerrándola cuando estuvo dentro.

—¡Draco! —había exclamado Ollivander, sorprendido, al verlo entrar. Draco le había lanzado al regazo un trozo de chocolate, que el hombre cogió con los ojos desorbitados por el pasmo.

Draco se había dirigido directamente hacia Luna, que estaba tumbada contra una de las paredes. Se había sentado a su lado, acariciándola el brazo para llamar su atención, poniéndola el chocolate delante de la cara. Esta se había levantado, asombrada, cogiéndolo de sus manos y dándole un mordisco.

—Despacio, disfrútalo. No tengo más —le había advertido Draco. Luna se había girado hacia él, con expresión inquisitiva—. Lo he encontrado en mi baúl de Hogwarts, pensé que te animaría.

Luna no había dicho nada, limitándose a partir el trozo por la mitad y tendérselo. Draco había intentado rechazarlo, pero Luna había insistido hasta que la tentación había vencido y había aceptado. Después, se habían sentado a devorarlo contra la pared, hombro con hombro, con las manos entrelazadas.

—¿Qué harás cuando salgas? —insistió Draco. Sabía que era importante que Luna hablase, que no siguiese cayendo en el agujero en el que estaba.

—Declararme a Ginny Weasley —musitó Luna, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

—Pensaba que estaba con Potter —dijo Draco, mordiéndose la lengua acto seguido, recordándose que se trataba de animarla, no de hundirla.

—A Harry le gustan las chicas tanto como a ti, Draco.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Draco, resoplando, recordando que la intuición de Luna nunca fallaba—. Me pregunto cuándo lo supo.

—No sé cuándo lo supo, pero sí con quien lo supo. Nunca te quitó los ojos de encima, Draco.

Con la ansiedad aprisionándole el pecho, Draco se preguntó qué habría ocurrido si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes cuando tenían once años. Saber que podría haber habido una alternativa hizo que el alma le doliese por todo lo que había perdido antes de saber siquiera que podía ganarlo.

Se quedaron durante toda la noche así, hombro con hombro, con las manos entrelazadas, escuchando la entrecortada respiración de Ollivander. Luna le habló de Ginny y de todas las cosas que le gustaban de ella. Draco intentó explicarle qué era lo que le gustaba de Harry, pero se dio cuenta que en su historial sólo había violencia, peleas y guerras.

—Es un chico valiente, pero también impetuoso. Primero corre y luego piensa —le explicó Luna.

Hablaron durante horas de Harry. Luna no se sorprendió de que Draco supiese que a Harry le gustaba la tarta de melaza o los horarios de sus asignaturas de todos los cursos de Hogwarts. Sonrió lánguidamente cuando Draco le explicó la envidia que le había dado cuando Harry había salido elegido una y otra vez, cimentando y fomentando su rabia hacia él.

—Harry vendrá, Luna —murmuró Draco, finalmente, cuando, al consultar el reloj, comprendió que iba a amanecer.

—Tienes que prometerme que si puedes, le ayudarás —le pidió Luna, con voz suplicante.

—Mi familia…

—De acuerdo —concedió Luna—. Prométeme que, siempre que no implique sacrificar a tu familia, le ayudarás en lo que puedas.

—Lo prometo —asintió Draco.

—Y que, cuando acabe todo esto, si seguimos vivos, hablarás con él igual que has hablado conmigo.

—Eso son demasiadas promesas, Luna —musitó Draco, resoplando—. Tengo que irme ya.

—Gracias por el chocolate, Draco —dijo Luna, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de que se levantara.

Draco abrió la puerta para marcharse, girándose en el último momento.

—Yo soy Draco y tú eres Luna. Estamos vivos, Luna. Estamos vivos y tenemos que seguir vivos. Para ver la luz del sol brillar un día más.

—Para sentir la brisa haciendo ondear los campos de canola y recuperar el color de nuestras vidas —terminó Luna, con una sonrisa triste. 

Draco caminó de vuelta a su habitación, pensando en las palabras de Luna y alegrándose de que esa parte llena de ilusión siguiese en algún lugar dentro de ella, si creía que él y Harry podrían hablar sin lanzarse ningún hechizo.

—¡Draco! ¡Ven! —Draco se sobresaltó al oír el chillido de su tía Bellatrix.

Estaba tumbado en uno de los sofás del salón de las flores, mirando distraídamente el techo, contando las horas hasta que llegase el momento de bajar la comida al sótano. A mediodía había conseguido esconder un montón de salchichas en su pañuelo y las había dejado escondidas en un hueco de la escalera, rezando porque siguieran indemnes cuando bajase.

La aparición de su tía le dio mala espina. Parecía más desquiciada de lo habitual y Draco temió que hubiese ocurrido algo malo. Las cosas habían ido bien para el bando del Señor Tenebroso en los últimos meses, pero cualquier mínimo contratiempo podía resultar en castigos físicos y mágicos, como bien sabía Draco, repartidos a capricho según el criterio airado del Señor Tenebroso.

—Sube conmigo al salón —le exigió Bellatrix, cogiéndole del brazo y sacudiéndolo. Draco se apresuró a obedecer, sabiendo que lo contrario era más peligroso—. Ese sucio perro pulgoso de Greyback ha conseguido una buena presa, pero necesitamos que corrobores su identidad antes de llamar a nuestro señor.

Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta al oír eso. Si necesitaban que él confirmase a quién había capturado, significaba que era alguien que conocía. Eso implicaba que, seguramente, sería algún compañero del colegio. Draco ya se sentía culpable por Luna, no quería añadir otra carga más a aquel sótano, no tenía recursos para mantener a tanta gente.

Llegaron al salón. Draco se detuvo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Granger, Weasley y un deforme Harry esperaban allí. Intercambió una mirada con su padre, pero este, lejos del pánico que Draco estaba sintiendo al ver allí a quien, realmente, nunca había creído que fuese a entrar en aquella casa, su padre sonreía tan triunfal y desquiciado como su tía.

Draco se mareó, temblando de miedo, cuando su padre le cogió del brazo y le obligó a ponerse delante de Harry, exigiéndole que confirmase quien era. Este lo miró con algo que Draco interpretó como desdén, pero no podía estar seguro. Se preguntó por qué le habrían lanzado un hechizo punzante los carroñeros. Súbitamente, Draco comprendió que no habían sido los carroñeros, sino él mismo o alguno de sus amigos, para disimular su identidad y por eso Bellatrix quería que él la confirmase.

«Tú te llamas Draco y yo me llamo Luna. Estamos prisioneros en tu casa, pero nuestras almas siguen siendo libres y la llama de la esperanza no se apagará mientras Harry siga vivo».

Respiró hondo, intentando mantener el control de sus emociones y el ataque de pánico a raya. Su padre y su tía eran gilipollas si necesitaban que él delatase a Harry para confirmar su identidad viendo a Granger y Weasley a su lado. Tenían a dos de los tres fugitivos más buscados del país delante de ellos y todavía dudaban de su identidad.

«Prométeme que, siempre que no implique sacrificar a tu familia, le ayudarás en lo que puedas».

Comprendió que no podía ayudarlo directamente sin traicionar a sus padres. Seguramente, si lo hiciese, Harry haría lo correcto, como Luna había dicho mil y una veces, y no lo dejaría atrás, pero sus padres pagarían su traición a un precio que Draco consideraba inasequible. Se lamió los labios, pensando a toda velocidad.

—No estoy seguro —musitó Draco, intentando ganar tiempo.

Su tía hizo un sonido exasperado. Harry le dirigió una mirada extrañada. Alguien ordenó bajar a los prisioneros al sótano. Draco intentó contener una sonrisa triste. Al final, Luna había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Harry había llegado para rescatarla. Iba a echarla de menos.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales: Supongo que, a partir de aquí, podríamos hablar de recuperar el canon. No tiene sentido seguir contando lo que ya sabemos. Quiero pensar que Draco y Luna tienen tiempo de reencontrarse tras la guerra y retomar esa amistad que les ha unido en tiempos complicados. Y que podrá darse la oportunidad de conocer a Harry. La idea de hacerlo así surge de mi historia Dragón mágico, donde Harry comenta que Draco parece tenerle verdadero cariño a Luna. Supongo que esa escena podría darse en el futuro de este fic. Siento mucho si esperabas un Drarry explícito, lo cierto es que es más un símbolo de esperanza que otra cosa.


End file.
